Hazel Has a Sleepover
"Hazel Has a Sleepover" is the first segment of the fifty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on November 7, 2014. Summary Doc discovers that Hazel the elephant, a new water toy, is embarrassed to attend a sleepover because she leaks water at night. Recap The day starts in Emmie's room where she plans a sleepover with Doc at her house for that night. Later on, Doc discovers that an elephant toy named Hazel had an embarrassing problem and Pickles goes to Doc's clinic to help Hazel as the others toys feel sorry. Doc discovers that Hazel drips her water when she sleeping. After the problem was fixed Emmie and Doc had an afternoon water fight in the backyard and were called by Doc's Mom that it was time to come inside the house for it was getting late and asked if anyone needed to go to the bathroom before their bed time and Emmie said she had to for she almost forgot. Doc told her that she may have to get all the water out of Hazel that way she wouldn't have to worry about leaking and Emmie thought it was a good idea as they went inside. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Daniella Jones as Emmie *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Pickles *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's mom *Cristina Pucelli as Hazel Songs *What's Going On? *Before You Sleep Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Pickles: Hazel, I think I know what's wrong with you. :Hazel: Pickles! Don't say... :Pickles: It's okay, Hazel. You can tell Doc. :Doc: Sure, Hazel. You can tell me anything. :Hazel: Thanks, but I really don’t wanna talk about it. :Hazel: (after Doc sings "What's Going On?”) Well, Doc, the thing is... sometimes my trunk leaks when I sleep. It's super embarrassing. No one else seems to leak. So... I'd rather just stay home. :Stuffy: (as Lambie and Pickles are hugging) Ooh, I'm crashing this cuddle! :Doc: Hazel is Emmie's new water toy. :Chilly: Oh, I admire what you guys do. All that time playing outside under the hot sun. I would melt! :Doc: (Giggles) Chilly, you're stuffed, remember? :Chilly: Right, but why take chances? :Lambie: Are you guys staying for the sleepover tonight? :Pickles: Sure am! I just know Doc and Emmie are gonna to be up giggling like all night long! :Lambie: And giving us lots of cuddles too! :Chilly: (to Hazel about the sleepover) Are you nervous 'cause it's your first one? Hazel, I know new stuff can be scary. My first day at the toy store was scary. All those kids runnin' around! My first day at the McStuffins house was scary! There was a big green thing all covered in lights! :Stuffy: It was a Christmas tree. :Chilly: I know that now, but then...scary! My first day at-- :Doc: Chilly, Hazel's not scared because a sleepover is new. :Emmie: Doc! Can you open the door? My hands are too full. :Doc: Ah. Sure Emmie be right there. :Doc: So are you gonna stay? :Hazel: I sure am. :Doc: Emmie get ready for water games. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Too full-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Hazel *This is the fourteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first thirteen were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover" and "Let the Nightingale Sing". *This is the second episode we see Emmie in her PJ's. The first episode was "The Big Sleepover". *This is the fourth episode Doc is seen in her swimming suit. The first three were "Get Set to Get Wet", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak" and "Spritzy Mitzi". *This is Emmie's first time seen in her bathing suit. *Water leaking at night is the (water) toy version of wetting the bed. Gallery Hazel_in_the_bathroom_sink.jpg Doc,_pickles_and_hazel.jpg Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic.jpg PU3GI_dnlJ.jpg Lambie_in_hazel_has_a_sleepover.jpg Stuffy_tripped.jpg Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic_2.jpg image-162A_55CF9BE0.jpg TqjhvUXmQA.jpg Hazel's_Sleepover.png 9fda27cbe4d6ed5cc10b0e384da1695a.jpg Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic_3.jpg Maxresdefault 143.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_hazel.jpg Bathing_Suits.png|Both Doc and Emmie in their bathing suits Hallie_and_squeakers_at_sleepover.jpg Toy gang at sleepover.jpg Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic_4.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-2-Hazel-Has-a-Sleepover--My-Breakfast-with-Bronty.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Season 2